Four Minutes, TwentySeven Seconds
by Sugar.SomeSpice
Summary: I was about half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty... you fall half in love with them, and then you never know where the hell you are.  J. D. Salinger


**I don't own anything from glee**.

_

* * *

_She was there.

Standing with disgust in her eyes. He saw her see them, her eyes were glued to the happy couple. The all American couple that walked down the school halls, gloating and boasting their undying lo_ve._ It made him sick. Sick to his stomach.

Of course he knew Quinn would do this, once a cheater always a cheater.

And, even though he had only been in McKinley for a few months, he knew Finn would break Rachel's heart. He'd heard stories, a lot of stories.

So the sick to his stomach feeling he was having shouldn't have been there, but it was. Because he trusted her, he decided to trust her.

Why? He wasn't sure.

Would he do it again? In a heartbeat.

He averted his eyes when Finn glared at him, the subject of his attention was now Rachel.

He wondered how she got over Finn so quickly, did she also know he would break her heart? He wondered why she didn't stand up and say something to him. Yell, scream, call him all the dirty names in the world. He deserved it, Quinn deserved it too. But maybe she didn't say anything because they wouldn't listen. They'd laugh or tease. But they wouldn't care. He voice in opinions didn't matter, her voice in singing did.

Glee practice was like this too. Rachel, disgust. Sam, sick. Finn and Quinn, disgustingly, sickly, sweet.

They were made out of sugar. Poisonous sugar and Sam wanted to spray them both down with a hose.

He didn't stare at them though. That would be...weird. But he did stare at Rachel, which was even weirder. He didn't know why he decided to sit next to her today. He didn't know why he complemented her lady bug sweater. And he defiantly didn't know why he struck up a conversation with her, when it seemed like Mr. Shue was going to show up late.

Maybe it was because he couldn't stand being close to Quinn, maybe it was because he found lady bugs really cool, and maybe it was because he didn't even know the brunette, at all.

But the four minute, twenty-seven seconds of conversation he had with her made a big difference in his outlook of her. Sometimes she said the most confusing things, the only thing Sam could do was nod.

When she said that she wrote a letter to the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, he's thought she was a little crazy but when he found out it was because she was upset that Avatar didn't win for best picture, he almost fell to his knees in awe.

She did the most cutest things, she twirled her hair whenever he said her name, she bit her bit whenever he looked into her eyes, and when she smiled...he melted.

But her smile was different than the other that he'd seen on her before, the big, toothy smile that sometimes hurt his eyes to look at. This one was genuine and warm. Like a chocolate chip cookie.

And her eyes were so different from Quinn's, big and chocolate brown. Damn! He was a sucker for beautiful eyes.

Mr. Shue walked in then, right after the twenty-seven second mark, and Sam remembered he was in school still. He had forgotten where he was, with Rachel sitting next to him the only thing he saw was her. But Sam did notice something, well he noticed two things.

One, Rachel was staring at _him_. Not Finn, not Quinn. And this time her eyes were fill with admiration and affection, all traces of disgust were forgotten.

Two, the sick to his stomach feeling was gone. Replaced by another uneasy feeling, butterflies.

Sam thinks that in those four minutes and twenty-seven seconds he might just have gotten over Quinn. And might have just gotten himself head over heels in love with the brunette beauty that sat right next to him.

* * *

**I've never done a one-shot before, and I really like it when their short and sweet so I decided to take a shot at it. I hope I didn't fail miserably.  
**

**Hope you like it, please review.  
**


End file.
